


Charlie And Vaggie Have A Yes Dear Relationship

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: What Charlie says goes. Vaggie knows this yet is a bit hesitant in following this rule whe she has to bring up something to Alastor. What will happenA story where Charlie and Vaggie have a what she says goes dynamic and its fucking adorable
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 3





	Charlie And Vaggie Have A Yes Dear Relationship

Vaggie was currently cooking in the hotel for the residents. She didnt want to do it and by no means was she enjoying it but she had to do it. Alastor usually made the meals but something had happend between him and Angel so he was holed up in his room. 

Vaggie made sure it didnt bother her but she wondered what was up with them. She continued making the meal. 

Finally she finished and served almost all of them their food except for Alstor who seemed go still be in his room 

Charlie had suggested bringing his meal to him and Spoke just to make sure she didnt argue 

"Vaggie you have your spear. If he tries anything you have some protection besides he does try anything I'll protect you I'm the princess of hell for a reason" She demanded 

Vaggie groaned and went up knowing not to argue with her since Charlie was the head of the household. Vaggie loved her dearly though and inside she knew Charlie had a point as Charlie would end Alastor If anything happened to Vaggie but also realized that Alastor wouldnt dare try anything. 

Vaggie finished and went downstairs while reflecting on her new marriage to Charlie. The two had gotten married in pentagram city with Lucifer and Lillith in attendance. Angel had also come since he had a soft spot for Charlie and appreciated her project for keeping him safe from Valentino. It was a very beautiful wedding 

After the wedding Vaggie let Charlie become the head in the relationship with consent from her and lead the relationship with Vaggies feedback and open discussion but also knew not to argue with her on certain things and this was the thing not to argue with her on Immediatly after that Charlie took charge and commanded the relationship with open dialogue from Vaggie but other than that it was unspoken between them. 

That was why Vaggie was doing it. She could discuss with Charlie about alot of stuff and could negotiate but not this. Happy wife...happy life as Charlie was in charge. Vaggie loved that though but she was very unsure about going to Alastor 

What Vaggie didnt know was that Charlie was watching her closely. She wasnt going to let anything happen to Vaggie. 

Vaggie knocked on Alastors door. He answered and grinned evilly. Vaggie wasnt dealing with this shit tonight. 

"Heres your meal goodbye" She said quickly cutting him off and closing his door. This enraged him but he kept his cool 

Vaggie shuddered as she walked quickly to the lobby. Charlie grabbed her shoulders and rubbed them to comfort. 

"See Vaggie it's okay. He wasnt going to try anything even if you stayed their to linger anyway." Charlie said reassuring her. 

"But how can you tell? Are you psychic?" She asked. Charlie thought about that abd answered. 

"I was watching you like a hawk...trust me" She said. Vaggie hugged her. 

"Thanks Charlie" She sighed calming down. Charlie shook her head 

"Your welcome" She said. Vaggie felt stupid of coarse Charlie wasnt going to let anything happen to her. Besides she felt bad remembering that she questioned Charlie's absolute authority. This made her feel more upset. Once day as she was feeling down about this Charlie came to see her and became concerned. 

"Vaggie darling what's wrong?" She asked. Vaggie started to sob and broke down in front of Charlie and spilled everything. 

"I cant believe I didnt trust you to keep me safe yet you did. I feel awful Charlie awful. I should've trusted you more and not have spoken against you. I promise I'll be more trusting!" Vaggie cried. 

Contrary to Vaggie's belief however Charlie was saddened and disappointed that Vaggie felt like she had to apologize. She hugged Vaggie to calm her down and pet her hair. She spoke soothingly. 

"Vaggie Vaggie Vaggie! No honey Shhhhh it's okay hon here sit down" She said. Vaggie let her hide her to some chairs and they both dated down. Charlie then cleared up the misunderstanding "I respect your concerns. Vaggie I was watching over you sweetheart nothing bad was going to happen. I always watch your interactions with Alastor. If he ever tried anything against you he'd be done and he knows that. You also dont have to apologize for being scared or apologize for doubting what your doing but you should know that you don't have to do that as your safe as I was watching over the scene" Charlie said reassuring her. 

Vaggie sighed and calmed down. She shook her head smiling as she should know that Charlie would run through fire to protect her. 

"I understand...I guess I was just so concerned I forgot that about you....thank you Charlie i promise to not have these doubts again" Vaggie sighed happily. Charlie chuckled and kissed her on the lips passionately and then kissed her head

"Good I love you Vaggie" Charlie said with a smile. Vaggie sighed happily smiling back 

"I love you to Charlie" She said. They cuddled for a bit and soon they were in good moods. 

"Now you can wash the dishes while I clean the table and when I'm done you can bring something down to the attic for me" Charlie instructed . Vaggie chuckled glad everything was just the way it was. She grinned mischievously at Charlie and responded with a very cocky grin 

"Yes Dear" Vaggie responded sarcastically while grinning knowing she might get punished for that tone. Charlie chuckled and Vaggie kissed her once more before going to do what she was told. Sweet Lucifer did she love Charlie


End file.
